oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Hazeel Cult
Details Introduction You will have a choice between two sides in this quest. You can either choose to help Ceril Carnillean get his family armour back and foil the plan to revive Hazeel, or you can choose to help Hazeel's followers murder a Carnillean and resurrect their master. Siding with Ceril can be considered the "good" choice, while resurrecting Hazeel can be viewed as the "evil" choice. Walkthrough for the Ceril side To begin, head to the south-western corner of Ardougne. After speaking with Ceril, walk south and cross the bridge. Go east of the clock tower, and find a cave. Enter it. Talk to Clivet to learn about Hazeel, an ancient and powerful follower of Zamorak who was killed by an ancestor of Ceril. He will ask for your help in reviving Hazeel. Refuse. (It is important you ask him what he means, rather than choosing the "you're talking rubbish"-option. Otherwise you will not be able to get the armour from killing Alomone.) Clivet will sail away on a raft, saying that you'll never be able to find him. You need to find five Sewer valves and turn them the proper direction. *'Valve 1' - This is right across the bridge south of the Carnilleans' house. Turn it right. *'Valve 2' - This is right behind Carnilleans' house. Turn it right. *'Valve 3' - This is north of the cave. Turn it left. *'Valve 4' - This is south of the zoo's penguin cage. Turn it right. *'Valve 5' - Go southeast of the fourth valve, past the monk. Turn it right. After you've turned all five, go back into the cave, and take the raft to the cult's hideout. Talk to Alomone. He will tell you that the Carnilleans' butler should have killed you by now. He will then attack you; he's level 13. Kill him to get the Carnillean armour. Kill him a second time, and use the drop trick if you would like armour of your own. Re-board the raft in order to return to the sewer entrance. Back at the Carnilleans' house, talk to Butler Jones, followed by Ceril Carnillean on the of the house. He'll take the armour from you and give you 5 coins, but won't believe you about Butler Jones. Search the cupboard on the and you will find the Mark of Hazeel and a bottle of poison. Show these to Ceril. He will fire Butler Jones and give you your reward. Walkthrough for the Hazeel side After talking to Ceril Carnillean and accepting to help him, walk south from Ceril's house and cross the bridge. Go east of the clock tower, and find a cave. Enter it. Talk to Clivet to learn about Hazeel, an ancient and powerful follower of Zamorak who was killed by an ancestor of Ceril. He will ask for your help in reviving Hazeel. Accept. The first thing you need to do is kill a member of the Carnillean family. Go to the basement of Ceril's house, and use the bottle of poison that he gives you on the range. Then, go upstairs and talk to the Carnilleans to learn that Scruffy the dog is dead. Talk to Clivet again to begin the next part of the ritual. He'll give you the Mark of Hazeel (looks like a golden unholy symbol), then tell you to find the cult hideout. You need to find five Sewer valves and turn them the proper direction. *'Valve 1' - This is right across the bridge south of the Carnilleans' house. Turn it right. *'Valve 2' - This is right behind Carnilleans' house. Turn it right. *'Valve 3' - This is north of the cave. Turn it left. *'Valve 4' - This is south of the zoo's penguin cage. Turn it right. *'Valve 5' - Go southeast of the fourth valve, past the monk. Turn it right. Go back to the cave and board the raft. Once you're in the main hideout, talk to Alomone. He'll tell you to find a scroll. Go back to the Carnilleans' house. Talk to Butler Jones; then, search the crates in the basement for a key. Go up the ladder and stairs and knock on the wall in the east room, and go up the ladder. Unlock the chest to get the scroll; then, return to Alomone. Hazeel will be resurrected, and you'll be rewarded. Rewards Thieving experience *2000 coins *Mark of Hazeel (if you sided with Hazeel) }} Category:Quests